


53 Minutes

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Jordan finds out he's been traded.





	53 Minutes

"Hey," Taylor's voice was soft.

"It happened," Jordan muttered, blinking against the wetness that was forming in his eyes.

"You got traded," Taylor said.

Jordan could hear the hurt in his voice. Remembered last year when he had heard that Taylor had been going to New Jersey. They hadn't been in a good place then. Jordan hadn't even heard from him until after Taylor had already left Edmonton.

"To where?"

Of course Jordan hadn't been willing to give up on them and they had worked hard during the past year to make things right. But now this?

"New York. The Islanders. For Strome," Jordan said.

He finally turned to look at Taylor.

Who's eyes were wide and shinning with something that resembled hope. Jordan could tell that he was as shocked by the whole thing as Jordan was.

All of a sudden, Taylor was pulling out his phone, typing almost frantically at it. His fingers stilled and he looked back at Jordan. "Fifty three minutes."

Jordan blinked in confusion. "Fifty three minutes?" He repeated.

"The time between Newark and Brooklyn," Taylor said. "I haven't got an apartment yet. We could get something in the middle."

Jordan couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his face. It was going to hurt for a long time that they had given up on him but having Taylor around was going to ease that.

So even though he might have been leaving the only place he had ever lived but he felt like he was finally going home.


End file.
